World
The world is different than canon. Its a take on most "what if" scenarios that'll make it feel more interesting and immersive to a new world. A lot happened during the Omnic Wars and new countries and boundaries were made. Such a war as that should have surely eliminated weaker and impoverished countries such as Spain, Syria, Mexico, etc. A lot of it is and will be argued, but again; these are what ifs. Europe United Kingdom Once Queen Elizabeth died at the age of 97 due to natural causes, a gaping hole that was filled by her was now left. None could fulfill it, as many of her children and the heirs to the throne were left unfulfilling to their civilian populace. Rebellions, often incited by media attention from the cornerstones of the world, broke out one by one and put down just as meticulously and without mercy. It landed to Prince Williams after King Charles' assassination. Prince Williams by this time was unwilling to act as the new King and often let the courts handle the country. During the Omnic Wars, under King Williams' nose, he was ousted by his own government and was cast aside for a more communist, central government and all royalty were - while legally - removed from their properties. This new government became at odds with the United States, Russia, China, and United Korea. It acquired Germany, Belgium a few years after the Omnic Wars and let it act as its own country, while paying taxes and adhering to United Kingdom laws. It is speculated as the earliest origin point for Talon when they were created. France Spain and Portugal went bankrupt just before the Omnic Wars and when the war broke out they were left unprepared and living in an impoverished economy. They confederated with France in the hope that their economy would ease, and the support of the neighboring country would protect them. However, this was not the case, and France soon broke the confederation and annexed the weak countries. It was now an extension of France, and civilians were drafted into the French armed forces to fend off invading Omnics. It became Southern France as a whole, after the Omnic Wars. France itself became a ruling aristocracy where its central government was a council of influential men and women within the country. They worked closely with the United States of America, Russia and United Korea. They became a ruling superpower towards the end of the Omnic Wars. Poland During the Omnic Wars, Poland was one of the successful countries to resist omnic forces. They were the first to push back, taking Lithuania, Latvia, Belarus and the Ukraine as new territory for their country, as the governments of these small countries were left destroyed by the Omnic Wars. Scandinavian Coalition This new joining of countries were made by Norway, Sweden and Finland. Three centralized elected leaders created a council and represented the Coalition for all three sovereign nations. Despite being soverign governments they are seen as a conjoined country by the United Nations. Italy During the Omnic Wars, Italy expanded its government under the guise of stopping the omnics and took countries and made them into new territories. Among these countries were Tunisia, Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, and Romania. Switzerland Switzerland, ever being the type of people to help others, came to the rescue of countries Austria, Czechia, Slovakia, Hungary, and Slovenia during the Omnic Wars. However, the Swiss government weren't going to do this for free, as the strain of taking care of multiple countries were about to put their economy under. So a choice was given. Become territories of Switzerland and enlist into the military and pay taxes, or be left to be destroyed by the omnics, to which the territory will be taken after. The choice was easy. Turkey Turkey saw a chance to expand during the Omnic Wars, and took countries Bulgaria, Greece, Macedonia, Georgia, Armenia, Cyprus, and Azerbaijan. They became increasingly hostile to Italy, border and territory disputes and skirmishes from it being normal. Their relationship with Israel and the United States decayed over time, too. Asia Russia Russia has stayed relatively the same during the Omnic Wars with the exceptance of taking Kazakhstan, protecting itself and lending a hand to Korea. A decade before the Omnic Wars its government reformed from a communist nation, becoming a more proper Democracy, making treaties with China, United States, Korea, and France. They stayed one of the greatest superpowers rivaling the United States and China. China China, during the Omnic Wars acquired Mongolia and Taiwan, selling the latter to Japan after the Wars. They remained a communist government, however their differences with the US started to dissolve and their alliance during the Omnic Wars increased their standings together. India India survived the Omnic Wars relatively unscathed, buying countries Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan, and Bangladesh. They haven't changed other than expanding, and remained a leading scientific researching nation. Iran Iran, in a conquest for more territory after much of it became irradiated from the explosions of one of their omniums, took over Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, and Kyrgyzstan before their march met an end against Russia, India and China to the East. Anything to the east would have been futile as, after Israel took Iraq and Saudi Arabia took the UAE, Oman and Yemen it would have ended in their destruction. Pakistan While the threat of being taken by China was still a possibility and Iran began their march for Turkmenistan, they acted for their own preservation and while fighting omnics took Afghanistan and Tajikistan while they were focused and taking out their omniums. After the Omnic Wars, no one disputed their new claim on these old countries as the governments were all but destroyed and their economy would have made rebuilding impossible. Japan Japan stays to themself most of the Omnic Wars, allying with Russia and Unified Korea, and remained defensive against invading omnics. They buy Taiwan from China, however, and their navy became famous during and after the Omnic Wars. Vietnam Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, and Myanmar confederated into one nation, however, by a betrayal by the Vietnamese government, the governments of the other nations were destroyed and their troops invaded them. After the Omnic Wars, they were excused by the UN due to support from the United Kingdom, Philippines, Germany, and Saudi Arabia. Unified Korea During the Omnic Wars, what was North Korea was being ultimately destroyed by the omnic forces and the civilians ousted the ruling regime. They destroyed the border and unified with South Korea so long as they were able to elect their own government representative. Unified Korea is one of the only nations to have two leaders on behalf of a country. After the Omnic Wars they became a ruling superpower in biological weapons and their MEKA program. Philippines The Philippines half a decade before the Omnic Wars became a prosperous economy with a thriving government, and once war broke out they were one of the few nations to not have omniums and instead focused on expanding their borders, acquiring New Guinea, Indonesia, Singapore, and Malaysia. Israel Israel protected their borders through the first year of the Omnic Wars, but countries like Syria, Egypt and Iraq sought to wipe them out. However, their forces were instead pushed back and, in a turn of events, they were beaten and bombed to submission. They, along with Lebanon and Jordan were integrated into Israel, martial law conducted until they became compliant to their new ruling government. They became allied with the US, joining a new Alliance with the US, Russia, China, Unified Korea, France, and Japan. Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia, while not fully focusing on the omnics and omniums, instead focused on taking the United Arab Emirates, Oman, Yemen, and Eritrea and succeeded, even destroying the omnics. However, their military took quite a big hit and had made public executions to keep the other countries in line. Africa While much of what happened in Africa is unknown, there are only five ruling nations. Algeria Now encompasses what was once Morocco, Mauritania, Mali, Senegal, Gambia, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Sierra Leone, Liberia, and Cote d'Ivoire. Somalia Governs lands that were Ethiopia, Djibouti, Kenya, Rwanda, Burundi, Tanzania, Malawi, Mozambique, and Madagascar. Sudan Has possession of what was South Sudan, Uganda, Gabon, Republic of the Congo, Central African Government, and Angola. Nigeria Controls what was once Libya, Chad, Burkina Faso, Ghana, Togo, Benin, Niger, Cameroon, and Equatorial Guinea. Democratic Republic of the Congo Has control of what was Zambia, Namibia, Zambia, Zimbabwe, Botswana, South Africa, Lesotho, and Swaziland. America United States of America The United States of America, after another civil war in the late 2020s, reformed their government closer to their original purpose during the creation of the constitution. The government now only oversees the prosperity of their military and the rights of their citizens. Meanwhile, the market is now controlled by private companies and the middle class is more prosperous than ever before. Canada had an uprising a decade before the Omnic Wars and it caused a division; many supported becoming part of the USA while others opposed. This happened after their economy dropped and they entered into a depression like that of what happened to the United States in the 1900s. The uprising ended after three years, which the USA got involved and now controls Canada. The United States of America's relation ship with the United Kingdom deteriorated during their government reformation during the Omnic Wars and has since drifted from NATO. Mexico Mexico, during its boom four years before the Omnic Wars, bought out Guatemala, Belize, and El Savador before having a short war against Honduras, Nicaragua, and Cuba. They won, pressuring Cuba into surrendering after buying Puerto Rico from the US. Costa Rica and Panama fell shortly after. Brazil Brazil Stayed the same, only buying out the government of Uruguay. Venezuelan-Peruvian Democracy Venezuela and Peru joined together out of mutual gain, taking control of Ecuador, Colombia, Guyana, Suriname, and the French Guiana. Argentina Argentina gained territory of Chile, Bolivia, and Paraguay.